pokemon_sporkfandomcom-20200214-history
Pandora
In The Game Delicia's Delicious Dreamland When Felicia performs her first magic show at the Lightning Lounge, Pandora is in the audience. She sits in the top row on the left couch. Pandora later appears at the Friend Ship, when the residents of Party District/City are being relocated. When Felicia and Delicia go to the back of the ship, Pandora is there with the Guardian, Wendy, and their Pheromosa. They all mention how they enjoyed Felicia's magic show, which makes Felicia happy. DJ Ultra Beats then arrives with her Xurkitree, and the group stares at the sea until the ship arrives in Party City. Later, after Felicia performs a magic show in Umira, Pandora approaches Felicia asking if she'd be willing to help her with something and keep it a secret, which is joining her organization Team Portal. Pandora explains Team Portal's goal of entering the Data Vault, and is asking Felicia because Felicia has expressed curiosity about the Data Vault before along with her magician abilities being helpful. Felicia is reluctant to join, as her curiosity is only a mild interest in how the Data Vault works. Felicia doesn't approve of breaking in to gain access. She's taken by surprise as she thought Pandora would be asking Felicia to assist her with something in her modeling career. Pandora asks if Felicia is still able to keep the secret, and Felicia says it'll depend on why Pandora wants to go to the Data Vault. After Pandora explains, Felicia understands, but still isn't on board, and is skeptical a plan to sneak into the Data Vault would work. Pandora asks if Felicia would agree to joining if she managed to defeat Felicia in an inverse battle, and Felicia agrees. Pandora manages to win with just her Gardevoir remaining. Felicia reveals that she only agreed to it because she thought she'd win, and Pandora is just as surprised she managed to beat Felicia at her own game. Felicia further inquires about Team Portal's methods, asking if they'd be stealing anything or hurting or harassing anyone. Pandora says that at some points they may need to steal in order to gather resources or retrieve the artifact they're looking for, but that they wouldn't do it when it wasn't necessary. She also says that hurting or harassing innocent people is out of bounds, and any member of Team Portal would be fired immediately for doing so, including an admin. Felicia isn't comfortable with stealing, but Pandora reassures her that she doesn't have to if she doesn't want to, and can just do missions that wouldn't require it. Felicia throws in two more conditions before she'll be willing to join: Pandora has to pay all of Delicia's restaurant bills, and Felicia will leave if her being in Team Portal gets Delicia in trouble or if Delicia just decides she doesn't want to be there. Pandora agrees to these terms and shows them to HQ, making Felicia an admin from the start since she knows Felicia's skillset. At HQ, Pandora introduces Felicia and Delicia to the other two admins: Barker and Quinn. After the introductions, Pandora follows up with Barker about Alumia's invitation. Barker says that Alumia declined, but Crolea asked to join as Barker was leaving Mt. Spoon. As it's not certain whether Crolea intended to spy on them for Alumia or genuinely wanted to join, Pandora decides to meet halfway: Crolea can join, but with restricted access and information until they discern her objectives. Pandora then addresses Delicia, granting her the same level of clearance as an admin and giving her a choice of how much she wants to be involved. But she does request that Delicia be Crolea's friend so that both of them have something to do while the situation is being sorted out, and sends Felicia and Delicia to Mt. Spoon to deliver the news. Pokemon Spork In Spork, the player first meets Pandora at Norall Mountain. Pandora is with four Team Portal agents who the player battled earlier in the game at the BCC Building. Although she was just there to enjoy the scenery, after seeing the player and because she's aware of the player having fought against her team before, she tells the player she wants to know how they fight and why they fight. After the player battles through the four Team Portal agents she's with, Articuno shows up and the agents run. Pandora decides to battle the player and Articuno at the same time. After Pandora loses, she explains to the player what the Data Vault is and that Team Portal is trying to gain access to it. She says that only those who have been approved by the Guardian can go there, but that very few have been and that the Guardian's criteria for approval is unknown, as even world-renowned professors and Champions from other regions have been turned away. She then leaves to search for the four agents she was with earlier. The player next meets Pandora at Silk Studio, on the way to battle Wendy. Pandora explains that she and Wendy are friends who connected over fashion, and that she feels bad that she has to keep it secret from Wendy that she's the leader of Team Portal. She challenges the player to a battle to see how she compares to them in a neutral environment, with no confounding variables. After the battle, she says that becoming stronger won't be enough, because the player is going to get stronger too. She says she needs something the player doesn't have and knows exactly where to find it. She then leaves, declaring that she's looking forward to next time. When the player, Emily, and Crolea return from Melodic Mines, they run into Pandora on the way to inform Alumia about what happened. Pandora expresses her disappointment that Crolea really was a spy, but then gives her a Comet Shard as a late birthday present. Pandora says that she wanted to go to the birthday party, but didn't want to make Crolea worry by thinking that her being there meant Team Portal was going to sabotage the party. Pandora was told about the party by Wendy, lied to Wendy about having a photoshoot on the day of the party, and searched for a present she could give Crolea later. Happy that Crolea liked the Comet Shard, Pandora says she has "Team Portal things to do" before leaving. When the player, Emily, Crolea, Wendy, and Kayla reach Pandora in Team Portal's HQ, Hoopa is with her and is in the process of creating a portal. Pandora apologizes to Wendy that she learned about her being the leader of Team Portal, and Wendy replies that they're still friends and that won't change, but that she doesn't approve of what Team Portal is doing. Wendy asks why Pandora wants to go to the Data Vault, and Pandora explains her reasoning: She's worried about the whereabouts of Ceolis, and has a theory that when Ceolis told the Sea Stars he'd be going somewhere that wasn't another region, he meant he'd be going to somewhere else in the universe entirely. Pandora wants to enter the Data Vault to see where Ceolis is. Wendy is sympathetic, but still doesn't condone Team Portal's actions. Pandora replies that all the damage she had to do has already been done, and that she plans to make up for it when she returns from the Data Vault. She then asks if it would really harm anyone for her to go there at this point. This disarms Wendy, who says that it probably wouldn't, and that she doesn't have to heart to stop Pandora by force anyway. Pandora response that she doesn't think either of them has the heart for it. Emily wonders what the group should do now, not convinced that they should just stand by and let Team Portal go to the Data Vault. Pandora leaves that up for the group to decide, but challenges the player to a battle as Hoopa reaches it Unbound form, wanting to settle the score. Pandora is disappointed in herself for losing, but mostly unfazed. Since the portal has been completed, it's too late for a defeat in battle to stop her. As Pandora prepares to enter the portal, the Guardian shows up and encourages everyone to go through. The portal does not lead to the Data Vault, but to Dyserean Desert instead. The Guardian reveals that they had Hoopa pretend to cooperate. They lecture Pandora and the Team Portal admins, and give them advice on how to move forward. When the Guardian addresses Pandora, they explain that Team Portal's plan wouldn't have worked in the first place, as the Data Vault can't be traveled to through teleportation or warping methods. They then explain that Pandora's theory was correct, and take them through a portal to go where Ceolis is. When the player, Agne, Emily, Crolea, Delicia, Felicia, and Alumia land on the planet Disco, they find the Guardian and Pandora there. Pandora says that she met Ceolis, who was astonished at what Pandora did to try to find him, but forgave her since everything has been cleared up. The Guardian and Pandora take the group to meet Ceolis. Ceolis introduces himself, responds to questions from the group, and expresses his desire to battle the player in an upcoming event on Disco called the Space Jam. Everyone goes to the Space Jam, where the player battles Ceolis. Following that, the group is invited to the Data Vault, which the Guardian promised they'd take everyone to if the player was victorious. When the group returns to their own planet, at the Sea Star Shrine, Ceolis gives a returning speech. Afterwards, the group discusses what they'll do from this point forward. Pandora says that she wants to lead Team Portal in a new direction rather than simply disbanding the organization, and returns to HQ. Pandora's postgame rematch is at Team Portal's HQ, where she says that the team is going to help each other improve and still hang out as a group of friends. In Portal Agent Jeslin's sidequest, when Jeslin says that she's leaving Team Portal, Pandora understands and encourages her to do what's best for her happiness and well-being. She also allows Jeslin to keep her uniform. Pandora also watches the player's idol performances at the Lightning Lounge, and appears in the audience when Smoothie sing their new song "CORAL" at Planet Coral. Additionally, Pandora appears at Snorunt Village with her Froslass, Twinkle Snow, after the post-Champion story. She's first outside in front of a group of four Snorunt and a house, where she explains that she used to play here a lot when she was little, and that it's where she first met Twinkle Snow. She then goes to the house up ahead, which belongs to her. In the house, she says that it's similar to a vacation home, but she visits whenever she or Twinkle Snow want to rather than at a certain time of year, and that it was built by the Snorunt as a surprise for her. Delicia's Return to Dreamland In Delicia's Return to Dreamland, Pandora is at Boba Tree, the Spring Sprites performance at the Forest of Feeling, Team Portal HQ, Crola's birthday party on Disco, and the Winter Ball at Snorunt Village. Personality Pandora has a strong consideration for others, both as an individual and as the leader of Team Portal. As a child, when Pandora's Ralts hatched shiny from an egg and Pandora hadn't yet heard of shiny Pokemon, she was worried the Ralts might have had a cold. In Team Portal, Pandora takes the time to get to know each member, and takes their goals and feelings into account when interacting with them. She doesn't take it personally when members leave, because she knows that everyone has a different reason for being in Team Portal and different paths in life they're following. She allows members who leave to keep their uniforms. Although Pandora was worried about Ceolis and wanted to enter the Data Vault to learn where he was, she still didn't approve of Team Portal's actions, and wouldn't have created Team Portal if she knew of another way of finding Ceolis's whereabouts. As a model, fashion is one of Pandora's main interests. Pandora likes outfits and accessories that are sparkly and flashy. Because of her shiny Gardevoir that she's had since childhood, her favorite colors are purple and blue. Pandora's greatest strengths are her gentle personality and fashion sense. Her biggest fear is her clothes getting dirty. Pokémon Norall Mountain |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Pandora.png |class=Portal Empress |name= |location=Norall Mountain |locationname=Norall Mountain |prize= 5000 |pokemon=6}} | | |- | | |- | | Silk Studio |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Pandora.png |class=Portal Empress |name= |location=Liliech City |locationname=Silk Studio |prize= 5600 |pokemon=6}} | | |- | | |- | | Team Portal HQ |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Pandora.png |class=Portal Empress |name= |location=Team Portal HQ |locationname=Team Portal HQ |prize= 7900 |pokemon=6}} | | |- | | |- | | Post Game Rematch |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Pandora.png |class=Portal Empress |name= |location=Team Portal HQ |locationname=Team Portal HQ |prize= 10000 |pokemon=6}} | | |- | | |- | | Quotes * "Everyone deserves a chance. That's on us, though. Our means to reach our ends are objectively wrong and I don't like it either. They're just the only means we have. But I promise, our end goal will hurt no one." Sprites Trivia * Pandora's nickname theme = Songs by Jpop group Perfume. *Palletite's intent for Pandora's hair was to represent a unique terminology and styling in Japanese, alike to ちびムーン. *Pandora's favorite season is winter.